Level Feeling/Classic
Level feelings are random events that add a twist to the usual level layout. A common feature of roguelikes, level feelings can be exploited to do level scumming, but since in Spelunky you can't go back to previous levels, the only time they can be used to level-scum is the first level you enter. Level feelings are not exclusionary; it is possible to have, for instance, a Rushing Water Restless Dead level, or a Dark Restless Dead level, and so forth. The Spelunker will always say something at the beginning of a level to indicate what level feeling is active. Area 1 Level Feelings ;"I can't see a thing!" :This causes the level to go dark. You will produce a small, dim area of light, as will Flares, Shop lanterns, many traps, the pistol and shotgun, Golden Scarabs, and other randomly-placed light sources which appear only during this level. Coming near any of these will increase the area and brightness of your light. Dark levels can occur in any Area (except Area 3see the "global.levelType != 2" clause in scrInitLevel() — levelType 2 is Area 3) and along with any other feeling, but never on the first or final levels. Additionally, there will never be more than one dark level per Area.see global.hadDarkLevel in scrInitLevel() ;"I hear snakes... I hate snakes!" :The level contains a snake pit, a long vertical shaft (with cubbyholes along the sides) filled with snakes. The large amount of treasure that spawns here generally makes a snake pit worthwhile to explore, provided you have enough ropes or bombs to permit you to escape afterward - two or three ropes is usually a safe amount. A snake pit always has 2 rubies in the bottom of the pit guarded by 5 snakes. A mattock can be found by bombing the bottom of a snake pit inside the ground: with a little luck, this can allow you to escape from one to another part of the level with one bomb. Area 2 Level Feelings ;"I can't see a thing!" ; :Same as above. ;"The dead are restless!" :The level is a Restless Dead level. These levels are filled with both Eastern and Western vampires and far more skeletons than usual, and may also include a Crystal Skull. ;"You hear rushing water..." :The bottom of the level is filled with a large pit of water, populated with a small army of regular piranhas and one Giant Piranha. ;"Welcome to the Black Market!" :The level consists of six of the usual variety of shops, plus a special Ankh shop at the far right side. This is not a "normal" level feeling, and can only be obtained by finding a secret door in Area 2. : : Area 3 Level Feelings ;"It smells like wet fur in here!" :Unlike most of Area 3, which generally consists of islands of rock hanging in the air, the Wet Fur level will resemble other areas in that there will be contiguous ground, but will be made primarily of ice. Fragile ice bridges with spikes underneath are common, and many Yeti - along with the Yeti King, who'll take advantage of the surrounding ice by dropping blocks of it on your head - will be encountered here. ;"There's a psychic presence here!" :An alien spaceship is partially embedded in the wall of this level; the ship contains a Giant Alien and a jetpack protected behind a wall of energy. Area 4 Level Feelings ;"I can't see a thing!" :Same as above. ;"I can hear prayers to Kali!" :This indicates a deep pit with lava at the bottom. There will be a collapsing floor at the opening, where a Damsel and Idol are found. Removing the idol will collapse the floor. As of version 0.99, if this spawns on the same level as a Kissing Booth, the pit takes precedence for the Damsel, but the shop will still take claim to her, and picking her up will brand you a thief. Additionally, the ground tiles underneath the lava pit contain rubies. ;"It's the legendary City of Gold!" :You've managed to find the City of Gold. Congratulations! Now, get looting! Footnotes Category:Dungeon Features